dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
TDC's Guide to Guardian Stats and Upgrading for Max Boost
This guide will tell you how to reach the highest boost potential on your Guardian. If you're reading this you should already know about Guardians. If you don't, see the related items for, and the article about Apprentice Guardian. The Guide There are three boost stats that should be upgraded in this order *The number of towers boosted is only able to be upgraded every tenth upgrade.' '(i.e.; 10, 20 etc.) and has a maxiumum* of 5. *The strength of the boost is only able to be upgraded every third upgrade. (i.e.; 3, 6, 9, etc.) and has a maxiumum* of 20. *The range can be upgraded every time, goes up by 3, and has a maxiumum* that is seemingly unreachable. *NOTE: at some point, you probably won't have 5 towers so spread out that you'll need more range, at which point this stat becomes superfluous and you might want to consider upgrading a tower or hero stat. I personally don't stop upgrading range, but others feel they are wasted points. Apprentice Guardian Table __________________ |_Boost__|__Damage_| | None --|- 1,000 | | 01 ---|- 1,000 | | 02 ---|- 1,210 | | 03 ---|- 1,353 | | 04 ---|- 1,465 | | 05 ---|- 1,557 | | 06 ---|- 1,637 | | 07 ---|- 1,708 | | 08 ---|- 1,772 | | 09 ---|- 1,831 | | 10 ---|- 1,884 | | 11 ---|- 1,935 | | 12 ---|- 1,981 | | 13 ---|- 2,026 | | 14 ---|- 2,067 | | 15 ---|- 2,107 | | 16 ---|- 2,145 | | 17 ---|- 2,181 | | 18 ---|- 2,215 | | 19 ---|- 2,248 | | 20 ---|- 2,280 | |------------------| | 41 ---|- 2,759 | | 42 ---|- 2,759 | |__________________| This table represents the damage increase from the Apprentice Guardian's Strength of Boost stat. The base damage for this study was exactly 1,000 from the Apprentice's Magic Missile Tower. As you can see the damage increases quickly with the first few upgrades but as it goes along the damage increase becomes less and less meaningful. This also shows that while you can only upgrade the guardian to have 20 Strength of Boost you can still find a better guardian from the Tavern after completing some Nightmare games. There is a split from 20 to 41 because you cannot upgrade beyond 20 and the only 2 guardians I had in my possession were 41 & 42; However, with this information we can see that there is a cap on the damage increase somewhere between 20 and 41. ~Special Notes~ *If you change the damage's comma (,) to a decimal point (.) that's the damage modifier for each boost stat. For example with 9 boost the damage was 1,831. So if your guardian has 9 boost it's increasing the damage by a multiplier of 1.831. **( (Base Damage) * (Damage Multiplier) = (Boosted Damage) ) **( ( 2,654 ) * ( 1.831 ) = ( ~4,859 ) ) *If you have more information on this and/or have an Apprentice Guardian with a boost that can add information to this table please post on my wall. I2144 01:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Additional by CruXx (Friday , March 23, 2012) Personally I found the difference damage multiplier between owner's defense and others' defense (ex. your apprentice built Deadly Striker Tower but u used Huntress; bonus 33% damage when player used the owner of defenses). Below is the table which represents the damage and multiplier according to the boost level from Apprentice Guardian, I used Huntress to calculate the multiplier. Boost level from 40, there are no increase number. +-----------------------------+ |Boost | Damage | Multiplier | + + | 1--|--10025--|--1.0000 | | 2--|--12130--|--1.2100 | | 3--|--13561--|--1.3527 | | 4--|--14678--|--1.4641 | | 5--|--15607--|--1.5568 | | 6--|--16409--|--1.6368 | | 7--|--17120--|--1.7077 | | 8--|--17760--|--1.7716 | | 9--|--18345--|--1.8299 | | 10--|--18884--|--1.8837 | | 11--|--19386--|--1.9338 | | 12--|--19855--|--1.9805 | | 13--|--20297--|--2.0246 | | 14--|--20715--|--2.0663 | | 15--|--21112--|--2.1059 | | 16--|--21490--|--2.1436 | | 17--|--21851--|--2.1797 | | 18--|--22197--|--2.2142 | | 19--|--22530--|--2.2474 | | 20--|--22850--|--2.2793 | | | +--------upgrade limit--------+ | | | 21--|--23158--|--2.3100 | | 22--|--23457--|--2.3399 | | 23--|--23745--|--2.3686 | | 24--|--24025--|--2.3965 | | 25--|--24296--|--2.4235 | | 26--|--24559--|--2.4498 | | 27--|--24816--|--2.4754 | | 28--|--25065--|--2.5002 | | 29--|--25308--|--2.5245 | | 30--|--25545--|--2.5481 | | 31--|--25776--|--2.5712 | | 32--|--26003--|--2.5938 | | 33--|--26224--|--2.6159 | | 34--|--26440--|--2.6374 | | 35--|--26651--|--2.6585 | | 36--|--26859--|--2.6792 | | 37--|--27062--|--2.6995 | | 38--|--27261--|--2.7193 | | 39--|--27456--|--2.7388 | | 40--|--27648--|--2.7579 | +-----------------------------+ | 75--|--37171--|--2.7579 | The Inherent Drawbacks *If you miss an upgrade, say you're upgrading #10 and you forget to put it in number of towers boosted, you cannot fix that mistake. If you guardian won't make 5 because of this, you messed up. *At 30^, number of towers boosted and strength of boost overlap. Be sure to upgrade the number of towers boosted, unless you know for sure you'll get it to 5 at a later upgrade. *these maxiumums refer to upgrading at the forge. Category:Guides Category:Guardians